Happy Birthday
by FireCat1
Summary: It's Kyle's birthday and Rutee and Stahn are trying to make it the best one he's had yet.


Disclaimer* I don't own Tales of Destiny or Tales of Destiny2 or anything related to then. Places, people and other things are all copyright Namco.  
  
Yeah, its my birthday to day, so I thought I would write a little fic about, what else, Stahn, Rutee and Kyle. When I heard that in the next Tales of Destiny (Jap. ToD2) their son, Kyle, is the star, I got really excited. Wonder how good parents they are though, since Stahn was never around and I have yet to find any thing that says what happens to Rutee or if she takes care of him. But oh well. We have to wait for Namco to decide to release it in America.  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Kyle sat in his room and looked at the morning sun. He was so excited, it was the first time he would be spending his birthday with both his parents since he was a year old. He had heard his mother downstairs already making his birthday cake and other things for later, but from the snores coming from her bedroom, his father was still fast asleep.  
  
Kyle jumped out of bed and straightened his hair in his small dresser mirror. He straightened the wrinkles in his long red nightshirt, then went skipping into his parents room. He saw his father's blond hair peaking out from under the bed cover. He crawled into bed on his mother's side and shook his father's shoulder.  
  
"Dad? Dad, are you awake?"  
  
Stahn moaned then turned to look at his son. "Now I am."  
  
Kyle smiled then cuddled in, under his father's arm. Stahn held him close to him and stroked his hair, drawing out sighs of happiness.  
  
"You do realize that now your old enough to make your own food and wash your own clothes?"  
  
Kyle opened his eyes wide. "I can't do that."  
  
Stahn laughed when he realized how much his son was like him.  
  
"Yes, I can't do that either, that's why we have your mother around. To help us because we're helpless!"  
  
Stahn held Kyle's head tightly under his arm and gave him a few nuggies, while Kyle laughed and tried to squirm away.  
  
"Ahem. Kyle you're in my spot."  
  
Stahn let go of Kyle when he saw Rutee standing in the doorway, looking slightly amused.  
  
"Yeah, punk. Where're your manners?"  
  
"My manners?" Kyle gave Stahn an inquisitive look.  
  
Rutee sat on the bed and pulled Kyle into her lap. She kissed his soft golden hair and rubbed his shoulders for him.  
  
"Man, I never got that kind of treatment. How come you're so nice to him and never gave me any nice touches?"  
  
"I gave you nice touches, just not the same kind he's getting."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Kyle didn't understand what his parents were talking about, but only picked up on their light giggling and smirks.  
  
"Weirdo's"  
  
"Oh, go get changed, just because your fathers lazy doesn't mean you have to be too."  
  
Stahn watched as Kyle ran out of the room to change. He laughed when he peaked back in and went scurrying off when Rutee shooed him away.  
  
"Kids. I wish I had seen every thing he went through."  
  
"No, you don't. It was hard enough watching him learn how to fight, you didn't have to see every scrap, bleeding knee, and then watch him go off, starting something that is remarkably like what we suffered through, worrying about if he's coming home or if he's dead. You don't want to see it all."  
  
Stahn looked at her. He couldn't begin to imagine what she had seen that he hadn't.  
  
"Hey, maybe I can't see everything, and maybe you did suffer a bit, but now every things ok, we're a family again. Just like a promised, remember? I promised you when I left that we would be a family again."  
  
Stahn wrapped his arms around Rutee's shoulders and kissed her neck. Rutee giggled as he moved his hand to her waist, then stopped.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Kyle was standing in the door way, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, now go away."  
  
Rutee elbowed Stahn and got up.  
  
"Come no honey. You can help me in the kitchen. If you play your cards right I'll let you lick the bowl."  
  
"I can't get my tong that low."  
  
Rutee put her arm around Kyle and steered him down the hall, laughing. Stahn laid down, but couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Stahn stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. Kyle was licking a spoon that was covered in chocolate as Rutee was stirring up something else.  
  
"Dad!" Kyle ran up to him and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Oh! Not so fast kid, you'll break me."  
  
"Hello dear." Rutee kissed Stahn as he dragged himself, with Kyle hanging onto him, over to his wife.  
  
"What time is all of this going to be taking place?"  
  
Rutee looked at her watch. "In about two hours, why?"  
  
"Father-son bonding thing. Come on kid, we're going to go to the harbor and fish."  
  
"You can't fish in the harbor, its illegal. You can buy fish."  
  
Stahn looked at Kyle. "Fine, we'll go shop for a birthday gift, is that all right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Kyle ran to get his jacket and left his parents alone. When he came back he found Stahn sucking on his Rutee's fingers, obviously covered in mix.  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
  
  
Kyle looked at the armor and weapons hanging on the walls. He had never seen such shinny things, his armor was worn and beaten from to much use.  
  
Stahn was at the counter, trying to but something secretly, but Kyle couldn't help but look. Finally Stahn had to go in the back with the man and didn't come back for five minutes. There was rather large wrapped package in his arms, and from the amount of money he gave the man, it was very expensive.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Stahn had his arm around Kyle as they walked down the streets of the Seinegald capital. There were venders every where. Selling everything.  
  
Kyle tried to get a peak at what Stahn had gotten him, but Stahn always knew and right before he could see it he put the package at an angle so he couldn't see. Kyle was fairly persistent, which surprised Stahn, even though he was laughing the whole time.  
  
"Ah, there you are. I thought you said it would only take you an hour, it's been two and a half."  
  
"Sorry, someone was pushy here and didn't want to-"  
  
"Stop it!" Kyle yelled, doing his best to cover his father's mouth, though in order to do so he had to jump quite a bit.  
  
"Ok, come on. I finally got everything ready, though it may be cold now."  
  
"Ah, sweetness, nothing you make could ever be distasteful or bad."  
  
"Flattery won't get you any where, Mt. Aileron."  
  
"Fine be that way Mrs. Aileron. Come on kid Aileron, time to eat."  
  
Kyle ran up between his parents and grabbed their hands. They ate dinner, had cake and then, to Kyle's pleasure, it was present time, and time to see what his father wouldn't let him see before.  
  
"Holy cow, this is big, and heavy." Kyle lifted the gift from the floor onto the table.  
  
"Wasn't for me. What's wrong, punk? Don't have enough muscles?"  
  
"No, I have enough muscles, and I'm not a punk, I'm a hero." Kyle said proudly.  
  
"You're a want to be hero, but with the right equipment and training you will be a hero."  
  
"No! I'm a-"  
  
"Just get on with it, Kyle!" Stahn yelled, looking like he was about to strangle something.  
  
Kyle jumped, even though he knew his father would never hurt him, and untied the blue ribbon around the package. He then peeled off the brown paper covering the gift.  
  
"Nice wrapping paper." Rutee mumbled to Stahn, right before she kissed him.  
  
"Wow! This is-this is! But dad I-"  
  
"Now you have decent armor to fight with and that sword was crafted specifically for you to use. Now you have no excuse for messing up in practice."  
  
Rutee looked at the white armor. It resembled Stahn's, but had a few differences. This armor was to be worn under clothing, not over it, which was slightly odd, in her opinion. Then she looked at the sword. It was crafted for Kyle, she could tell, the handle was for righties, and had a special 'no slip' grip, which would be helpful since Kyle's sword often slipped out of his palms when they were sweaty.  
  
The thing about the sword that struck her most was the design of it. It was slightly curved at the tip, and its base looked somewhat like Dymlos had been.  
  
"Kyle can I see that?"  
  
"Um, sure mom." Kyle handed Rutee the sword. She looked it over very carefully. It was definitely a cross of Atwight and Dymlos. She handed it back to Kyle and looked at Stahn, who gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Is there something I should know?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Ah, yes, actually. That sword has the power to call on fire and water during battle, but if you use it on me I'll kill you."  
  
"Really? Cool." Kyle looked the sword over himself and remembered the pictures he had seen of he swords his parents had used during their great adventure. He recognized the designs of both swords and smiled.  
  
"Hey, is this one going to talk too?"  
  
"Sorry kid, couldn't make it happen. I tried though. Now, go get changed for bed and we'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Sure." Kyle went running up the stairs, leaving his armor on the table, but taking his sword with him. When Kyle was well up the stairs Rutee turned to Stahn.  
  
"Is it wise to let him use something so close to what the original swordians were? It might get him into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Yes, and the swords power will help him get out of trouble. I know I should've consulted you first, but I thought that maybe Kyle could do much more with a sword like we had. Are you mad?"  
  
Rutee thought for a moment. "No, I guess not. I just which you had warned me before you gave him the sword, that's all."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Stahn kissed Rutee on the lips, then stopped when Kyle shouted down at them.  
  
"Are you coming?!"  
  
Stahn grunted and yelled back to him 'in a minute'. Rutee grabbed Stahn's arm and led him up the stairs to their room. Kyle was already waiting for them with his red nightshirt on. Rutee marveled at how much Kyle could be like Stahn at times.  
  
When his parents had settled down into bed and switched off the light Kyle snuggled in between them, holding each of their hands.  
  
"Aren't you s bit old for this, kid?" Stahn asked over the dark.  
  
"No way, I haven't spent a birthday with both of you since I drank from a bottle, don't try to get rid of me that quickly."  
  
"Oh shot, my plan is ruined."  
  
Rutee elbowed Stahn after that remark and tousled Kyle's hair.  
  
"Best birthday ever?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeah, best birthday ever."  
  
Kyle went to bed silently that night, breathing gently. His parents listened to him breathing and thought of the past times that they had heard him breathing so quietly. After an hour or so Rutee grabbed Stahn's hand and rubbed it gently, before falling asleep herself.  
  
Stahn watched is wife breathing as gently as his child was. He thought of all the times he had missed and everything he should've done. It was enough to give him a headache. Before he himself drifted off, he silently promised to himself that he would one day make up lost time with his son.  
  
  
  
Happy Birthday Kyle. And happy birthday to me. I'll write another Kyle story later, first I have to write one about Stahn and Rutee. He straightenedd the wrinkl;es in his Hhhhhhhh 


End file.
